pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mrs.red bird
Hey Jedi, Welcome to my talk page! If you would like to ask a question or report a problem such as vandalism, feel free to post it on my wall! ;) : -- Slayingthehalcyon (Talk) 22:55, September 12, 2012 Hala,Kukui and other Sun and moon pages Hey mate The 'Border' on the picture is actually just part of Rowlett and Litten's legs. I couldn't get a better body shot beside that. And for Kukui the border is Hala's arm. Sorry for the confusion and possible slang Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 03:02, May 29, 2016 (UTC) RE: Image concerns It's fine. Don't worry. I am kinda a bit of a worry woos for some things. I just want to make a good impression on a big wiki like this. Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 03:12, May 29, 2016 (UTC) PS you forgot to do the ~x4 on your last message. Don't stress! Images Thanks for doing up the litten ember. Can you also help me with Popillo's water gun image? It's just this wiki would like the updated images. Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 03:58, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Reply Thanks for the information! Someone had been messing around with the type template (and some other templates as well), so that's why that text showed up. Anyways, the user who did this has been blocked.--Lordranged7 (talk) 01:43, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Some Concerns It wouldn't say the pahe is in need of clean up, but more of things needs to be added. The image currently used is correctly potrayed, though a better image could be uploaded, the thick black bars are how it looks in the game. If you go to Play Rough, you will see how a complete move page layout should look like. --Rai 水 (talk) 01:20, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Re:Question Nope, that isn't necessary. An user just added it to the template and I have rollbacked it, so it is no longer there.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:34, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Message Thank you for leaving your input in the role play forum. Once more people gather, I'll leave you a link. Until then, you could convince other people to join the role play. Energy ''X'' 17:40, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :The Game of Thrones has started. Here's the link. Good luck. Energy ''X'' 22:03, July 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Just to let you know, trainers are suppose to be arriving to the Provo region to go to the Pokémon lab in Palm City to see the Professor Popolar on regard to being called upon to help her on an urgent mission. Take a look at X's post to get a gest of what I'm talking about. So you may need to re-evaluate your post. --Rai 水 (talk) 04:14, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Just an advice, try to be more descriptive. Example, is the character on a ship or is it already in the city? What is he feeling, where are they going etc. You just have to be more specific. Try doing so by editing the comment. Energy ''X'' 11:38, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Well, that's a start. Though it has to be detailed. Like that "30 minutes of speculation", what exactly happens there? Everything has to be clear. If you have trouble, try comparing it to my style of writing. Energy ''X'' 12:03, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Your Posts Please pay attention to the following: Just to let you know, trainers are suppose to be arriving to the Provo region to go to the Pokémon lab in Palm City to see the Professor Popolar on regard to being called upon to help her on an urgent mission. Take a look at X's post to get a gest of what I'm talking about. So you may need to re-evaluate your post. Please try to let everyone post before you post again. I would also like to recommend that you attempt to make your posts more novella, or story-like, instead of the play-by-play style you've currently been writing with. :Also, the story isn't a game simulation, it should be reprensented as anime or manga, meaning levels and HP should be avoided. You really need to re-edit your posts. The last thing we need is inconsistency and we don't want you falling behind in the story. Everyone should be moving at an even pace. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:46, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Edits Some, as you can see, are actually troubled by your role playing. What can you do is to first read the rules, then try to change things. Otherwise, it's just derailing the role play and can even lead to being removed from the role play. What is proposed is to start anew and try to mind all the suggestions we have told you. For I don't see much of a future of that role play if things continue the way they are now. In other words, this role play has some rules. Energy ''X'' 22:52, July 21, 2016 (UTC) It has been decided that you start again. Mind that other people on other sites that conduct the role play could block people for this. I have my patience, but this is getting out of control, just look how many people have warned you about. Just saying there are rules, so you can't exactly run off in the forest so soon and sudden; we have barely begun. In other words, it's best if you follow my lead through the role play and not to steer away too much. Here are your comments: Much better. Just don't write everything in one line. Energy ''X'' 11:17, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Role play It is wrong to use other characters. You can join and invite other role play character, but don't drag them. Have you even read the rules? But if you must have a minor character, make something of your own. Just use it to advance the plot. Energy ''X'' 16:35, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :If you have trouble, try to ask them on my talk page first before doing something wrong. Energy ''X'' 16:40, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Orange and Purple Hey Mrs Red Bird. Could my Character and Your Character be like friends/rivals in the Orange and Purple blog? Treeko is itching to battle! Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 03:23, July 23, 2016 (UTC) He said to ask you Hello PEASHOOTERFAN (talk) 04:50, August 10, 2016 (UTC)PEASHOOTERFAN Badges How did you make those (purple/orange) badges in the role play? What did you use to make them? Just curious, thanks! --DaPokeMaster (talk) 11:35, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Gallery I'm okay of you oppose, but my proposal is in no way lazy. I want to do more, you guys want to do less. It is not unprofessional either. By that logic, all wikis that do what I am suggesting is also unprofessional. At least come up with a good arguement if you are going to disagree. --Rai 水 (talk) 00:25, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Confusion? This message aims towards your post in the roleplay for your Ralts using a move. As you were battling (in the roleplay), your Ralts used Attract. Ralts learnset does not have Attract. You can go ahead and check it out, so you might want to edit your post but if you like what you did, you can keep the post as it is. Just a simple clarification, that's all! Re Re Confusion? Ok, that's great. But I noted your older posts as well. Your older posts used incorrect learnset for a Pokémon. I didn't bother to tell you in the past. There is no need to edit those posts as they are now old. Now, a tip from me: When you start a battle in the roleplay, check your Pokèmon's learnset before you use a move. Remember, your Pokémon is limited to only 4 moves. While your Pokèmon is gaining EXP, check the Pokèmon's learnset to see what they will learn once they reach a certain level. If you have played the games, you can make your Pokèmon forget & learn a new move. This is the rule we have to follow in the roleplay. Hoped my tip helped! DaPokeMaster (talk) 19:37, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Reply They have been deleted.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:00, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Reminder Things became stale these couple of days about the roleplay. Just a reminder it is still active, though. Energy ''X'' 19:52, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Reporting finding's Hi Mrs Red, Wow today was good i've been looking over Pokemon Sun and Moon anime article and i found two broken link's they are Team Rocket's Mimikyu as you can see Jokeman deleted it as well as Ash's Rowlet can you check over that & fix it? Just wondering have a great night, Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 01:50, October 17, 2016 (UTC) '' Your welcome I got your message & thank you for checking it'll be cool " if " Ash captures them, Anyway thank you 4 the reply, Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 03:32, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade page Hey Mrs. Red Bird Would you like me to help you out with the Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade page. I could use a job on the wiki and helping you out with the plot at least could be a good idea. Kind regards and please reply ASAPay (tee hee!) Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 00:54, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Reply I feel like that that information is not true since the Nurse Joys from Alola seem to have Comfey instead. However, I am not sure since I haven't watched the Sun & Moon series yet aside from the first two episodes.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:30, January 13, 2017 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:39, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Editing Actually, there should be links for each article on the episode pages, not just "unfamiliar" ones. 'Energy X' 09:29, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Template Can you please vote on the new template? Your feedback would be very valuable. 'Energy X' 21:21, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday!--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:55, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Re:Forums I am sorry for replying so late to your message, I didn't see the message till some time ago. Anyways, I have deleted the forums.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:32, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Requests for User Rights I am leaving a notification for the talk page of anyone who Lordranged7 has referred me to so I can notify you of this. I have requested Content Moderator on Requests for User Rights. Since I am rollback already, I already have all the prerequisites met, I need to have at least 4 support points to be promoted though however this will allow me to: *Delete images that are spam, vandalism, or copied from Bulbapedia through deleting them by myself, as well as old versions that are copied from Bulbapedia, and it already comes with rollback, which I already have *Change image names from Japanese names to English dub names for anime images, changing image names in general, as well as those if they are or are not transliterated from English such as the Hull/Haru thing for Harry's Japanese name in SM011, or Raki/Lucky for the SM017 character (whereas Raki is the transliteration of Lucky, which is why we have the page named that) *Rename pages without leaving behind a redirect which automatically deletes the redirect, instead of having to tag the redirect for deletion *Delete pages and images in general, including those I make on accident *Lock pages, if people are adding speculation to articles, or users are making sockpuppets to vandalize it - 'PokémonGamer' 18:39, May 29, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for the vote. As for translating foreign languages, I have ''some knowledge of Japanese with knowledge of sentence patterns, I know how to read the characters myself, so I know how to use a dictionary source for words such as Japanese puns I can't recognize to apply translations to Japanese stuff in the franchise, and I can recognize words that are transliterated from English with katakana, so that's why I know what I'm doing when it comes to that, and when translating into other languages besides Japanese, it's easy to tell if a certain thing is translated to be similar to their original English or Japanese forms, so that's why I know how that works. So if you want me to verify or check a romanization of a Pokémon, character, or anything else, you can ask me about that. PokémonGamer 21:02, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Puppet series It's an official series indeed, not fan content - it isn't dubbed into foreign languages like English, so it's only available in the original language of the Pokémon franchise (a language that I am one of the small minority of users on this wiki to understand, at that). However, we've listed "delete" for a long time because we were unsure whether to list them by individual articles or by the full thing. We've decided to have it by the full thing, however we have yet to implement the changes and I'm trying to sort out a table format specifically for it. PokémonGamer 01:52, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Requests Me, Misch60, and Lordranged7 are requesting user rights: Pokémon Wiki:Requests for User Rights. PokémonGamer 21:01, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Happy 15th birthday! Title says it all. (お誕生日おめでとう!!!) PokémonGamer 19:17, March 21, 2018 (UTC)